fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 129
But Even So, I'll... is the 129th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While walking home, Lucy senses someone following her, and finds out that it is her father. Her father asks money from her, following his bankruptcy, but is refused and told to leave by Lucy. The next day, Lucy discovers that Acalypha, where her father went, is being attacked. Lucy, despite her anger towards him, heads to her father's rescue. Summary One week after the Fantasia Parade, everyone was shocked to hear of Laxus' excommunication, but Natsu has a more radical reaction. He continues to scream at Makarov about it. Erza tries to make him stop, but Natsu won't hear of it. Lucy narrates that Makarov tried to leave and take responsibility for Laxus' action, even though everyone is against it, but it is Freed who convinces him to stay. The Thunder God Tribe's attitude has changed too. The three are friendlier to the guild, and more open with everyone. Meanwhile, Erza has been keeping to herself, still thinking about the situation with Mystogan. She asks the master for information, which unfortunately he doesn't have. But that still leaves Lucy with a problem of her own: with Erza winning the Miss Fairy Tail contest, Lucy still can't pay her rent. However, Natsu is ready to go on a job, a reaction that makes Lucy cry in joy. A man appears behind Lucy and she gets the feeling she is being watched. Natsu and Happy quickly attribute this to her being overly self-conscious. Lucy ignores them and goes home to get ready for the job. On her way home, Lucy gets the feeling again. This time it's not just a feeling: she is being followed by a caped man. She tried to run for it, but the man catches up to her and reveals he is none other than her father. In an ironic twist of fate, he has lost all his wealth, and the man who he used to be is now no more. Lucy's only concern is her mother's grave, but her father states he took care of that. He moved it to another location, one he discloses with Lucy. The events seem so impossible to him that he believes it is all laughable. Lucy impatiently asks why he is in town, to which he replies that he came to see his daughter. He also states that he is trying to start everything from the beginning, so asks Lucy for 100,000 to go Acalypha Town. When Lucy answers she doesn't have that kind of money, he snaps, and shouts at her to give him the money. Lucy then reminds him of the time she returned home, and told him she has nothing to do with his wealth and fortune. She advises he do the same, and orders him to leave, heartbroken. The next day, the group is ready to undertake a mission with a big reward. Lucy however, hears of the recent events in Acalypha (where her father is directed) and demands to know where Acalypha is located. She rushes there, worried about her father as she hears that Acalypha Town is being held prisoner by the Dark Guild Naked Mummy. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora * |Ēra}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation